Sarah Jane AdventuresThe Homeworld of the Daleks
by X-Luketone-X
Summary: The Daleks and the Doctor arrive in the attic and the gang end up in a whole not world of trouble.
1. The Amulet

**Possessed**

The Amulet

There was a loud knock at the door; Sarah Jane came down from the attic to answer it.

"_Sarah Jane_," Mr Smith said in his usual robotic tone, "_I detect an alien presence outside the house; I don't think you should open the door_."

"Nonsense Mr Smith, it's only Clyde and Rani." Said Sarah Jane as if surprised that Mr Smith could make that mistake.

"Anyway, Mr Smith, me and Rani have found some weird alien gismo that we want you to scan." said Clyde in his usual manner.

"_Why of course Clyde." said Mr Smith._


	2. Concequences

Consequences

"_Scanning," said Mr Smith "scan complete. My scan signifies that this amulet is from the outer cluster of Tylamara."_

"I've never heard of it!" said Sarah Jane sounding quite confused.

"_There are legends about this cluster that say that if you are to find an amulet from this there you are to bring terrible consequences." Mr Smith explained._

"Well at least it's not 'YOU WILL TURN VERY UGLY' because I'm beautiful." said Clyde trying to make a joke out of the situation as usual.

"Clyde sometimes your comedy is something to be desired, but now is not the time," said Sarah Jane rather sternly "Mr Smith are there any cases of this being true?"

"_Cases...1 billion." _said Mr Smith.

"Ah, that isn't good is it?" asked Rani.

"No Rani it isn't." Sarah Jane said.

"_Sarah Jane, are you aware of the two other alien presences?"_ said Mr Smith.

"Damn we've been rumbled, Serine RUN!!" shouted Clyde.


	3. Trapped

**Yay. I worked out how to put my own little message. Urm... now I have, I don't know what to say LOL. Oh I know there is going to be more Luke Yay.**

Trapped

"Mr Smith, Activate containment field!!" Sarah Jane Yelled. A large beam of light rained down from the ceiling, stopping the apparent Clyde and Rani dead in their tracks.

"Containment field active." said Mr Smith.

"Yes I can see that Mr Smith." Said Luke as he entered the attic, "So would anybody mind telling me why Clyde and Rani are contained?"

"If we were the real Clyde and Rani I don't think we would be, man I'm stupid and I worked that one out before the genius." joked Clyde.

"Yes well I'd only just..."

"Enough!" Sarah Jane shouted, butting in before Luke could finish his sentence. "Right, more to the point, who are you two? What have you done with Clyde and Rani?"

"We are members of The Shadow Proclamation."

"Since when did The Shadow Proclamation snatch bodies?" Luke asked.

"We are rogues, forced to go undercover, using the body snatching ability to investigate." said Rani.

"Investigate what exactly?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Your connection to The Doctor." They both said, suddenly sounding like their normal Rhino selves. Unexpectedly there was a loud noise as if a machine was powering down and two figures in black armour and with Rhino shaped heads materialised out of Clyde and Rani. Everyone but Sarah Jane and Luke slumped to the floor.

**Ok that was a bit short again but I aim to make my next chapter longer. Chapter four out tomorrow or Sunday.**


	4. Hell in london

Hell in London

After about an hour they all awoke to find Sarah Jane and Luke standing over them.

"Have a nice sleep did we?" said Sarah Jane rather calmly. "Well while you lot were sleeping all hell broke out in London!" her voice turned stern quickly.

"Hang on, I don't even know how I got here." said Clyde sounding slightly puzzled.

"We'll explain later, right now we have another problem to deal with. Look!" said Luke sounding very urgent. They all looked out the window, but everything seemed normal.

"I don't mean to be stupid but, what is it we are looking at?" Rani asked.

"At the sky..." Clyde said in astonishment.

The all looked up to discover the massive ship in the sky hovering around half a mile in the air, it evidently wasn't human. There was people running about all over the place on the ground scared.

"_Sarah Jane, I am receiving an audio message not being broadcast to anyone else." said Mr Smith._

"Play it." said Sarah Jane sounding slightly uncertain.

It played: "_**Sarah Jane Smith, you have aided The Doctor in destroying The Daleks and now you will be exterminated along with all of the people of earth.**_" The message ended. There was a loud crash on the door downstairs.

"They're here." said Sarah Jane sounding glum. "Well this is it, but its been fun hasn't it, everything we did everything we saw."

"But your talking like this is the end, it can't be can it?" Rani said sounding surprised that Sarah Jane could give up so easily."

"If we're fighting Daleks the this _is_ the end."

"_**Elevate!**_" said the voice of a Dalek. The Door to the Attic burst open and a Dalek appeared from the smoke.

It entered the room. "_**Sarah Jane Smith you will be exterminated, along with your companions, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE." **_They braced themselves... but nothing happened.

"_**Weapons non-functional, EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN!!**_" The Dalek ordered.

"Oh that would be me..." said an anonymous voice.

"_**Show yourself!!**_" The Dalek ordered again.

"Oh alright." The Doctor entered the room.

"_**You are an enemy of the Daleks you will be exterminated, EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!!**_"

"Ah but you can't because I've disabled your weapon"


	5. Reunion

**Ok here we are back again sorry about the really long wait I have been caught up in other things but now I have some more free time I plan to start some more stories with weekly updates (he hopes). R.I.P Elisabeth Sladen we will all remember you :(**

Reunion

"Sarah." said The Doctor politely.

"Doctor." Sarah Jane replied.

"How've you been?" The Doctor asked, awkwardly ignoring the two Daleks whose eyes were moving back and forth between Him, Sarah Jane and each other.

"Can we do this later, as there are two Daleks in my attic." said Sarah Jane anxiously.

"Yeah, right, of course." said The Doctor pulling his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket.

"You know what this can do, go back to your ship and never come back." He threatened.

Again a beam of light shot down from the ceiling, but instead of containing the Daleks it beamed them to the ship as quickly as they had arrived.

"Couldn't they have done that in the first place rather than blowing the door off?" Clyde joked pulling himself up.

"Yeah well it would have been less cool, anyway where did the Judoon go." Luke asked.

"They're outside shooting at the ship..." Rani paused, "and now they're not."

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because they are both dust." Rani replied grimly.

"Well it looks like they didn't get message, who's up for a resend," The Doctor said cheerfully. "I'll just go and get the TARDIS."

**I'm hoping to finish this story pretty soon so I may have a couple each week for a while. Though they may be as short as this one so those of you that wanted longer chapters are going to have to wait until my next story. ;) - Luke**


	6. Skaro

**Well I said they'd be up quickly, I did this within a day on publishing chapter 5, which I assume you've read. If not, WHY! You've missed an important part of the story. But anyway here is Chapter 6 Enjoy :D**

Skaro

"No, no, that can't be right." The Doctor said sounding very confused.

"What?" said Rani and Clyde.

"But we should be... but we're..." The Doctor said still confused.

"What?" Luke shouted.

"Yes, sorry, we should be half a mile above London..."

"So where are we?" said Sarah Jane.

"We're on Skaro" The Doctor said sternly.

"No." said Sarah Jane suddenly filled with terror.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I didn't know." said The Doctor with some kind of reassurance in his voice. "I'm gonna pop in for a visit you'll be safe in here."

"NO, absolutely not, we're here now so we're coming with you." demanded Sarah Jane.

"No you stay here, remember this is Skaro, it was locked and lost in the time war and we can't be here." argued The Doctor.

"Right ok, we'll stay here." Sarah Jane agreed losing the argument.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS without saying a word, and faced an enclosed room with one door and thousands of shadowy Dalek symbols, which had strangely not been translated by the TARDIS. He walk cautiously through the door and quick stepped back in again as a Dalek had is back to him.

"It may be bigger on the inside but the TARDIS is exactly fun to be in doing nothing." said Clyde sounding bored.

"Well anywhere is boring when you're doing nothing." said Rani feeling pleased that she had outwitted Clyde, which admittedly isn't hard to do.

Suddenly the TARDIS doors burst open and without saying anything The Doctor rushed in and started fiddling with the controls.

**Okay that probably wasn't the most interesting chapter but it is hopefully building up to something good.**


	7. The Not Planet

**Realised that in my last chapter I forgot to wish you guys a Happy Easter... So HAPPY EASTER!**

**Have a good one and make sure you don't lose interest in me and my stories.**

The not planet

"Doctor what are you doing?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm setting the controls for your attic; I really don't care what they are doing right now I'll deal with it later." The Doctor said in a hurry.

"You're doing WHAT!" Luke shouted.

"Luke the TARDIS couldn't translate the symbols on the wall out there which means one of two things, one it isn't a language which is highly unlikely, or two this place doesn't exist," The Doctor said sternly, "No no, you stupid thing."

There was a robotic whirring, a clunk and then silence.

"What was that?" Rani asked.

"That was the TARDIS saying no." The Doctor informed them.

"What?" said Clyde more puzzled than Rani.

"The TARDIS can't materialise somewhere that doesn't exist so it can't leave it either." The Doctor said with no hope in his voice.

"Oh great so we're stuck here," said Clyde, "well could have been worse, we could have been here with Rani's mum and we'd never hear the end of it."

"Shut up!" ordered Rani.

"What I don't understand is how we can be here in the first place." Sarah Jane said struggling to keep up with events.

The Doctor said nothing.

**See I said it would get more interesting, even I was surprised and I wrote it. Well let's see what you make of it, if you have any ideas on what could happen message me.**


	8. Ghosts

**Ok well as no one sent me anything in time I shall release the next chapter myself with no help**

**Joking thank for all your help and this chapter was thought up by one of my best mates Will so yeah here it is**

Ghosts

"Doctor?" said Sarah Jane with worry in her voice. "Okay let's go let him think."

They all stepped outside the TARDIS except The Doctor who just stood there staring into infinity.

"That's not like The Doctor to give up so easily." said Clyde in a serious tone.

"No, but we have to deal with this Dalek problem ourselves." said Sarah Jane.

"Not without me your not," said The Doctor stepping out of the TARDIS, "anyway they are my arch-enemies after all."

"So what do we do first?" asked Rani.

"Well let's start by getting out if this room." said The Doctor as he paced towards the door.

"Wait," said Luke, "let me go first, I've got a theory."

Luke stepped straight out in front of the guarding Dalek but it did nothing.

"See just as I thought, they're not real, none of them, look." he said confidently.

Luke stepped through the Dalek as if _he_ wasn't real.

"BINGO," The Doctor suddenly shouted, "I know where we are."

"Yes but can you get us home?" said Clyde.

"Of course I can." The Doctor said confidently.

They all stepped back into the TARDIS and The Doctor rushed frantically around the controls, pressing buttons and pulling levers that looked random.

"All I have to do is materialise in the exact same place and this world should collapse," said The Doctor, "but it is going to throw the TARDIS around a bit, so hold on tight."

The Doctor pulled one final lever and the TARDIS began to shake violently throwing Rani and Clyde to the floor and Sarah Jane onto the seat. Rani and Clyde in the pandemonium struggled to pull themselves up and as they did the TARDIS stopped and they fell to the floor again.

**My thanks again to Will for this great chapter and I hope you all keep reading**


End file.
